


the night is dark and we are darker

by henceharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henceharry/pseuds/henceharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis was so big so overpowering and stronger than gravity and harry had grown addicted to his overwhelming pull. harry was fragile, and that was the thing: louis wasn't. and even though harry's mere existence depended on him, it wasn't going to be enough once louis would decide not to put up with harry's brokenness anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night is dark and we are darker

"are you real?"

"for god's sake, harry."

harry closed his eyes tight and inhaled sharply. the toxic smoke from the cigarette louis was holding between his index and middle finger was getting in his nostrils, his eyes, everywhere. he couldn't breathe. " _louis_."

louis sighed and harry felt like crying because louis was fed up, louis had had enough, louis would leave.

"i'm real."

harry's eyelids fluttered and he tried to keep his breathing steady. "please don't leave."

louis shifted and stubbed the cigarette on the side of the bathtub they were sitting in. harry's back was tucked against louis' bony chest and the soapy water around them was slowly getting cold.

"let me wash your hair, love", louis' voice was softer this time as he reached for a shampoo bottle.

harry couldn't help but to sigh, feeling content, as louis' fingers worked through his overgrown curls and once in a while massaged his scalp. harry knew this was just to keep him quiet for a while but didn't protest. louis controlled his very being in every single way, louis was his earth. how could you ever fight against something so big?

harry was small, so small and afraid and louis would always smile at the cashier and laugh with strangers and survive with a flick of the shoulder if someone didn't like him.

and there it was again. "you're going to leave, aren't you?"

harry's voice broke down and a thick lump of silence fell between the two men.

the thing was, harry knew. louis knew. neither one of them could say otherwise, neither one could promise. louis was reckless, unstoppable. the only thing that has ever stopped him was harry, not because of love, no, they didn't know love, but because harry was dragging him down and the only reason they stayed was because neither one knew anything else.

see, some people, once you've let them into your life, become a part of who you are, even if you don't love them. this harry had learned. you will put everything you have in them until there's nothing else left than a need for this person, undeniable lust. but never love.

louis was so big so overpowering and stronger than gravity and harry had grown addicted to his overwhelming pull. harry was fragile, and that was the thing: louis wasn't. and even though harry's mere existence depended on him, it wasn't going to be enough once louis would decide not to put up with harry's brokenness anymore.

louis started to wash away the shampoo off harry's hair and as his palm caressed harry's temple, harry's chest tightened and all air escaped his lungs.

harry tried to tell louis to stop but what came out was a broken sob.

"shh", louis said because he never knew what to do when someone was crying. harry knew louis didn't want to see him like this but it wasn't enough to stop the salty tears from falling down his cheeks like a never ending tide.

 _now he will leave_ , harry thought to himself. _now he's finally had enough_.

instead, louis pressed harry's head tight to his chest and harry couldn't help but to clutch onto his strong arm with both hands.

he could barely hear louis' voice through his own sobs as he said over and over again, like a prayer:

"i love you, i love you, i love you."

 

"no you don't, no you don't, no you don't."


End file.
